In the act of rage
by Takerslove
Summary: Undertaker and Kane take a child from a normal home and raise her to be the princess of the gothic world. But when she starts to feel like an outcast can the secret be kept on what happen to her real family?


In the Act of Rage

Undertaker and Kane take a child from a normal home and raise her to be the princess of the gothic world. But when she starts to feel like an outcast can the secret be kept on what happen to her real family?

The moon and the stars shined above as the group was now in full swing. A few people ran up a head as they spotted the house they were going to scare tonight. One member slowly creped upstairs as he peered into the rooms. He gave a motion a few men in this room and the rest with him.

Then also as if the other group knew what each other was doing the scares began screamed emitted from the preys mouths as the group quickly fed on their bodies. A large black shadow flowed into each room watching his member quickly feast one of the rooms caught his eye as no one was in the room. His eye quickly laid eyes on a 3 year old little girl standing on her bed. One member stood along side.

"Should I finish her, my Lord?" he asked his mouth watered for an easy target.

"No" he said stern but softly in his deep voice.

"Take her with us" she would become Jasmine a blue eye brown hair little girl who now became into everything on the 32 acres of land. She lived in her own wing of the 265 rooms mansion along with all the other members of the family. Jasmine knew she had a Lord which created her, but never meet him. she didn't even know if he was still around, but her normal body guard was Glen, a tall bald man with missed matched eyes.

"Glen you know my 17th birthday is coming, and I think that makes me old for the normal 'surprise' cake I get every year."

"Is that true my lady?"

"Yes, now I think it's time we think of something new to celebrate birthdays." She said as she sat at her window and watch one group of members leave the house for another scare.

"Look up there" one male member motion to Jasmine watching out her window.

"You see once again that spoiled brat doesn't leave the grounds." Another voice continued "She will have another birthday on Hallos-eve and won't know what the real world thinks of her."

Once Glen knew that Jasmine was asleep he would check on her once more. He smiled at himself as he pulled the door shut. He could remember the day that he held her in his arms for the first time.

A tall dark brown, green eyes man stood at the window puzzled as he looked to the darkness for answers. The lines between personal and work was not beginning to smug, "Come in" He called after the knocks on the door.

"Good Morning, my Lord"

"Good Morning, Glen, how is my sweetheart doing?" he asked him as he picked up a picture from her last birthday in his hands. She was dressed as a princess her diamond crowned on her head, and her form fitting black and purple gown.

"She is well… she would like to have a different birthday this year."

Mark placed the picture down and sat behind his desk. "Do you know Glen every year she is one year older… one more year of dodging the question." He paused "maybe a change from the normal birthday would be nice." He placed his hand against him chin "yes!" this year her birthday will be special."

The next day Jasmine and a few other girls danced around the living room to the music that seamed to each through the halls. Jasmine wiggled her hips as the dark black shadow lurked in the edge of the room.

"Do you hear that?" the same male from the other night said to his friend.

"Sounds like the untouchable is having some fun" he said with a wicked evil grin back to his friend, and the two were off.

The two men noticed everything about Jasmine her breast arising from her shirt with tight jeans hugging her hips showing her little pudgy belly. The two men began to get all over her rubbing against her making her feel uncomfortable. She tried to leave as the one male pulled her back and she tried to pull away.

"Let go!" she screamed as continued to fight Glen wanted to stop Jack and Ike before anything else happed. He began to take a step forward and a hand stopped him.

"Jack and Ike!" A deep loud booming rang through out the room as a tall, red headed man step out of the shadow. Jasmine ran over to him hiding behind him as the two men along with everyone else in the room feel to their knees. "How dare the both of you try to hurt a child!" Glen stepped into the light as Jasmine held on to him scared of the situation. Glen placed an arm around her letting her know things were going to be okay. Glen slowly walked Jasmine closer to the tall man as if they were even. The man continued to yell at Jack and Ike then finally stopped as if waiting for a response.

"Yes my Lord" They all said together

"What?!?" Jasmine said softly enough that Glen could hear her. She never seen this side of the family and this man is the Lord that she always was told about but never knew.

The man turned around toward Jasmine "Come with me my child" He walked out of the room and Glen began to walk her to follow. They walked in silence as they passed small groups of the family. The three of them finally stopped at an office in the wing that Jasmine only dreamed about. "Come in and take a seat," He said as he walked in and removed his cape. Jasmine watched him with detail. His body was muscular big with a belly in front. His arms big as a leg should be, but his legs were huge even in jeans you could see that this man worked out and took pride in that. Glen sat Jasmine down in a chair then he took another seat next to her. her mind began to race as she began to realize her world was not the normal world everyone else lived in.

"Hello Jasmine" He finally said as the two of them stared at one another "do you know who I am?"

"I have a clue" she said softly as Glen rubbed her shoulder.

"Well, Jasmine, my name is Mark and I run this house." He paused a bit not getting a reaction from Jasmine. "I am also known as the dark Lord."

"You you're the one that created all of this?"

"Yes" he paused and the three of them sat in silence once again. He studied Jasmine and noticed how beautiful she has become over the year. Her dark brown hair way longer and pulled back into a ponytail. Her blue eyes bright and big staring back into his. Her body was beautiful. She was just right for his eyes.

"Why haven't I seen you till now?" Jasmine had to ask.

"Because I hired Glen to keep you separate from this world."

"And what fill me with lies?"

"No, I am protecting you"

"Protecting me from what?" Jasmine said upset and now doubting everything she was ever told.

"I am protecting you from the Darkside of this world." Mark paused as he studied how Jasmine reacted to what he was telling her.

"Glen, is this correct?" Jasmine looked over at him

"Yes" he spoke softly "There is a Darkside to all of this"

"Hang on… You told me that the Lord was a good person." She said as she stood up from her chair and began to make her way to the door. "So, everything you told me is a lie!"

"Just calm down" Mark tried to say, but Jasmine just kept talking.

"How could you lie to me when you told me that I was your daughter."

"Jasmine it was not to hurt you." Glen tried

"I can't believe you!" she screamed and ran out of the room passing a small group right outside of Mark's room.

"Well, that didn't go as well as I planned." Glen said with a smirk as he looked at Mark with his hand clasped together in front of his face.

Jack and Ike sat on the deck as they began to talk about what everyone was talking about Jasmine. "I heard that she and Glen are lovers and was told how Glen will be leaving." Jack said to Ike.

"Well, I heard that she was given the word to either join or leave." Ike tried to show up Jack.

"No way! Jack began "There is younger members then her who goes scaring almost every night. If the Lord wanted her gone he would of told her along time ago."

"Maybe your right the Lord could of took her life at anytime. Why keep her around so long?" Ike said as he took a drink of his beer.

Jasmine lay asleep after crying for a few hours. She had no one now she was along in this strange world. She rolled over once more unable to sleep comfortably.

Night began to fall and the children began to get restless as Mark and Glen continued to talk as they began to get ready for tonight visual.

"Maybe you should of wait till after her birthday to allow her to warm up to you" Glen said to Mark as he fixed his cape around his neck.

"Glen I know she is the one. I can tell that look in her eyes tells everyone that she is the princess."

"Help! Stop! HELP!" the screams rang over and over as Mark and Glen ran down the main hallway to the down to the grand entrance as they seen the pool of black hooded members gather in the middle of the room. The screams tried to ring once more as Mark and Glen quickly pulled members off of the now shattered body. Glen quickly took off his cape and covered the women as she slowly moves to look at Glen. Jasmine recognized him and placed her arms around his neck as she sobbed in his arms as he held her body.

"Enough of this!" Mark roared to the crowed "If anyone lens a harmful hand or sends a harmful hand. Their blood will be upon my hand!" he paused hearing himself echo "does everyone understand me?"

"Yes my Lord" The members said almost in song.

"Michael! You take charge of this scare… now get out of here!" Mark and Glen watched more then 50 members pass them by as they left. Glen could feel Jasmine's heart flutter against his chest. She was scared and her childhood protector was here to watch over her. Glen placed Jasmine on her bed as Mark and Glen checked her body over seeing bite marks and scratches on her body. They changed her clothes into a white night gown. Jasmines quickly feel asleep.

"Maybe, I should call Vince and let him know I can't leave yet" Glen said to Mark as he stared at Jasmine.

"No, I can take care of her…. she need to get to know me."

"You have to understand, Mark, you were not around a lot and she doesn't know you."

"She will have to get to know me… I can be potions."

"Mark, what happens if Jasmine isn't the one?"

"She is I have great faith"

"Whatever I have to pack," Glen said walking into the joined room to his own bedroom. As the night grew Mark heard the resting of the group coming home. He smiled as he cheek on Jasmine he gently reached down to rub her cheek as she woke up and pushed Mark's hand away.

"It's okay… don't be scared" Mark stepped away and sat down on the chair.

"Where is Glen?"

"He had to leave for work." Mark said softly as he folded his hands in his lap.

"He didn't say goodbye" she said sadly as she looked up at Mark.

"It's okay, he didn't want to wake you." Mark paused "Both, Glen and I, never meant to hurt you in anyway. We both loved you since the day that we laid eyes on you."

"Why the lies? Why the fake world?" She said as she pulled the cover up to her waist as she sat up.

"When you were little Glen and I had to protect you. you are our baby not by blood tho." Mark gave a chuckle "We knew we would have to tell you the truth sooner or later… I guess the time just slipped me by." Mark paused again placing his hand on his chin. "Glen told me this year you wanted a different birthday and I thought it was time you learned that you are different then all those people out there."

"How am I different then everyone? Is it because I am yours and glens?"

"Exactly" he said "look since it's midnight almost why don't you get some clothes on and I'll go get you a robe and I'll show you."

Mark wrapped the cape around Jasmine neck. He took his time taking a deep breath in of her. He placed the hood over her hair.

"Mark" she said softly "I am scared"

Mark kissed her forehead "There is no need to be with the Lord of darkness. Just hold my hand and everything will be okay." Jasmine held on to his massive hand as she shook in fear as the began to walk down to the grand entrance.

Jasmine seen nothing but a pool of black hoods everywhere. Mark walked her over to her chair on one of the landing and she took a seat. Mark sat right next to her as she claps his hand with hers. She watched as the leader would tell them things to do and they would do it. Finally the bodies from that night scare was pushed out each one on its own table as this pool of blood filled the buckets below. The leader gave one word and everyone dashed top the tables biting, ripping, and drinking any part of the human they could. Mark looked over at Jasmine her mouth open, her palms sweaty, her heart racing and her face was white. She could not believe what she was seeing. There was people there younger then her and was taking event to this. Jasmine squeezed Mark's hand and he pulled her close to him. she tighten her whole body against his.

"Please, I don't want to see anymore." She began to cry Mark raised his hand and wiped her tears.

"No need to cry…It's okay" Mark said as he rubbed her chin and place her cheek next to his as he began to talk to her once again "please baby, don't cry… come with me" he turned her around and showed her upstairs back to her room as the tears just continue to fall. Jasmine walked over to the window of her room as she lowered the hood.

"Mark that is horrible." She finally said her voice shaking as she twist her hands in the front of her body.

"That is why Glen and I didn't want you to see that" he walked up to her as he turned her around. He touched her face as he could she was shaken "I wouldn't let anything happen to you " Mark said as her brush her lips with his thumb. He slowly placed his lips against hers.

Jasmine stomach turned into knots, as all she could do was place her hands on the back of his neck. Mark had to control him self. He wanted so much to take her in his arms and show her what the rest of her life could be here. The two split, as there was a knock on the door.

"I am sorry my Lord, but your present is required." Paul, on of Mark's personal assistance stood at the door.

"Thank you, Paul" He said still hold Jasmine in his arms "I'll be back" he kissed her cheek and replaced his hood. Jasmine was overwhelm and decide the best thing to do was sleep.

Jasmine woke up to see that she was finally alone in her room. She knew that Glen was gone, but she thought that Mark would be here when she woke up. She got out of bed and opened her windows once more allowing all the sunshine in. she smiled at she seen that it was a sunny, yet cloudy day out today. She went to her bathroom and turned on the shower.

Mark entered her room as he seen the steam in following it's self out the window. Mark smiled to him self as he walked in to the bathroom and tried to look through the crystallized doors of the shower.

"Jasmine?"

"Yes, Mark?"

"I just wanted to make sure that you were up and moving."

"I didn't hear you come in last night was everything okay? What did the group need?"

"Yes" he said and was short about what he had to do "I have to get a few things done and I have a surprise lunch for you and I so I will catch up with you later."

"Okay" Jasmine said to Mark and began to think that she had to get to know what else this group did. It was gross it was wrong, but this was her life and she had to know. She took a deep breath of the hot air around her and began to remember about last night. The sight of blood made her stomach turn once again. She hoped that Mark didn't think that she was going to have to do that.

Jasmine just got out of the shower as her cell phone began to go off. She knew it was Glen there was very few people who had her cell phone number. She wrapped the towel around her body closely and went for her phone.

"Hello Glen!" She said with a smile from ear to ear.

"Hello, Baby" he said back to her "How are things going? How do you feel?"

"I am okay… things here are really strange." She paused and thought that she should maybe tell him more. "Mark took me downstairs last night to see the feeding."

"And what did you think?"

"I think that it is sad that those people have to die."

"Don't be sad, animals die to feed and people have to die too"

"But Glen, that was so horrible… "

"The First time is always the worst time.

"Mark won't tell me anything… he wants to keep showing me things, but I am really scared… when are you going to come home?"

"Don't be scared Mark won't let anything happen to you. I will be home as soon as I can."

"I want you home now. I don't know Mark and I am in this place I know nothing about… please help me… come home"

"Jasmine… it is not like you to be scared like that… you have not pleaded for me to come home since you were six. Look I will tell you were a secret book case is in the library go there and the answer you want will be there." Glen began to tell her were the books of life were.

"Thank you" She with some cheering in her voice "I would give you a hug if you were here. Oh, I almost forgot to tell you this new guy is here… his name is Paul."

"Paul?" Glen had to stop and think about it for a while and then the bell and whistles went off in his head… Mark was going to do some Lord things alright… he could be taking the virgins.

"Yea" she paused " he is a short guy with a weird face"

"Yeah he is a old friend of the family. Look Jasmine I have to go… I will talk to you later"

"Okay bye" she said to him. She quickly got dress in to bell bottoms jeans and a halter top. She smiled at her self as she applied makeup to her face.

Glen began to worry as he was thinking of what Mark would have to do that he would need Paul. Normally every time that Paul was around that meant fresh meat was coming in, someone was moving up in the ranks, or one of the member were going to be scared. Glen couldn't help but call Mark and ask what he was up to.

"Nothing!" Mark repeated him self over and over again to Glen on the phone.

"Mark don't play stupid with me Jasmine told me that Paul was there."

"Nothing is going to happen little brother." Mark said with a smile in his voice that made Glen uneasy.

"Okay I will have to take your word for it… but watch over Jasmine could you please?"

"Sure bro, she is taken care of" Mark said and hung up the phone. He smiled to him self as he ran his finger down across the picture of Jasmine on her birthday last year. Mark knew he had only two days to have Jasmine agree to be his princess.

Jasmine quickly found a set of books that Glen was talking about took a look around and walked in to the secret passageway were she looked around the small room there was a picture of Mark up on the wall all dressed up in what looked to be a king. He looked mean and hard through the picture. There were also three books cases filled with books. Jasmine walked over to one of the shelves and ran her hand along the binding as she seen that there was tons of history in these books. She picked up on that read 'the ruler of the Darkside.' She placed it on the small table in the room and sat down and began to read. She looked at the words as they made no sense to her. She the began to look closer at the words and they began to make sense out of no where.

Mark and Paul sat in Mark's office as the two began to talk about the evenings and how they were planning on what to do.

"Well, this afternoon I have to have lunch with Jasmine and win some more point there."

"How many days do you have left?"

"Two" Mark said with a sigh in his voice he needed to have Jasmine part of the group before her 17th birthday. Since she was still 16 now Mark still could get the blessing from the group to have her as a princess, but before that even came Mark had to some how get her to trust him, and also get to go to the meeting tonight. Then when her birthday came in two days he could announce her as his princess.

"Is she even taken to the group?"

"No, that is the thing. I think I waited to long to show her the real side of this house. She doesn't know how I even am. Hell I only really got to talk to her a day ago."

"Do you think that she is going to go with the plan?"

"She is going to have to… that is where you come in" Mark paused once again and began to think "If for some reason tonight she wants to leave that chair I put her in you hold her there… she doesn't have to look… she doesn't even have to open her eyes she just have to be there."

"Does she even know what is going to happen tonight?"

"No, I showed her last night what a scare was… she didn't go off the grounds. But she was very weak to the idea. I am not really sure how she is going to take the initiations tonight."

"Maybe you should tell her"

"Maybe, but maybe… I will have to initiate her tonight" he paused "behind close doors or in front of everyone, but it has to happen tonight."

"Mark she is a child… do you even think she can handle this?"

Mark sat at his desk his head in his hands. He wasn't sure, but what else was there left to do. It wasn't like it was going to be a wonderful thing for him either.

Jasmine sat outside on the porch and swing on the swing as she waited for Mark. She began to think about all the things that she has read. Being a king of the Darkside there was a lot of things that people have done over the years that they didn't want to. She began to get lost in her thoughts as Mark stood in front of her as he noticed she didn't see him. He finally tapped on her shoulder and she jumped.

"Oh Mark I am so sorry, I didn't noticed you were waiting on me."

"Yes, I see that something else is on your mind"

"Yes" she said with a sigh and she stood up to take his hand as he bent down and picked up a basket full of food.

"I thought a nice picnic would be nice since it is beautiful outside."

"Sure" she said as the two of them began to head for their spot.

The two of them began to eat and chat and subject of last night was brought up. "Last night was different for me."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, it was scary and upsetting and everything almost all at once."

"Would you be scared if you had to do it again?"

"Maybe, it all depends."

"Well, there is a real important meeting tonight that I would really like it if you went with me. You don't have to do anything while you are there." Mark said to her and held her hand as he waited to her answer.

"I guess I could try it" She said and he smiled at her and kissed her cheek.

"Thank you" He said to her and she just looked at him.

"For your groups initiations what do you do?" she asked him out of the blue and Mark looked at her a little unsure where she got the info she was just asking for.

"Well" he tried to think of something no to scare her "normally I have them do something" he praised him self for such a good answer

"Do what?" she asked him

"Well," another wicked plan came into his mind "First if you really like the member you kiss them" He lightly began to kiss her and her stomach began to twist in knots. They parted for a brief moment "Then you lay her down, and continued to kiss her. Jasmine was unsure what she was feeling she could feel her stomach turning it's self around like crazy she began to feel real hot and weak. "Then you gentle undo their shirt" Mark said as he straddle her and ran his hands down her neck placing a kiss or two on each side. His hands reached for the bottom of her halter top as he began to try to raise it over her head.

"Mark, stop" she said almost as a gasping for air.

"It's okay it will feel real good"

"No, Stop" She said a little louder and Mark got off of her and she sat up as she tried to control her breathing. She placed a hand on her chest and felt her heart pounding out of her chest. 'Oh my god, what is wrong with me?' She thought almost in panic.

Mark reached for her and wrapped her up in his big arms. He knew his plan for lunch was shot there was no way he was going to be able to take her before tonight. She was scared 'maybe Paul was right. Maybe she is still a child and unable to handle such a thing' Mark's mind began to pause 'pleases hope that is not the other way it would have to be tonight.

The night was coming fast as the whole mansion was buzzing with excitement. Mark was trying to get into character, but not to much that he would scare Jasmine as he still had to go pick her up at her room. Mark knocked on the door.

"Come in" She said as she turned around to see it was Mark. Mark's mouth dropped a little as she stood in front of him with her tight jeans and a black t-shirt that said 'little devil' on it. Her cape set everything off she looked beautiful.

"You look beautiful" Mark said to her as he kissed her hello.

"Thank you" She said to him as he took her hand once more and lead her down the stairs to the grand entrance. Memories began to flood there way back into her head as she seen the sea of black hoods. There seam to be way more the normal. She looked around the whole entrance as she seen that people were even stand on the stairs this must be and important event. Mark set her in her chair and she smiled at him. Mark looked back at Paul who was standing in the shadow along with a few other people.

Mark clapped his hands a few times and the sea of people parted as there was a large circle shaped 'bed' coming out from the back. Jasmine looked at Mark as she stared at what could it be and how was it going to be used. With that Mark said a few words and then asked for the new comers to please come to the stage.

Jasmine watched as a few girls stood up in front of her none of them talking to each other. There was an eerier silence filling the room. Jasmine reached for Mark's hand and he looked over at her.

"Mark" she called to him

"My name is the Lord of Darkness" He said back to her and she took her hand off of his and placed it on her lap. His eyes looked different there was something wrong in this situation.

'What the hell is going on here?' she thought to her self. Then she seen the worst thing she read about in the book coming true. The line of girls quickly got up on this bed along with Mark and he was taking their virginities. Jasmine had to leave she was so embarrassed that no one was doing anything and these girls seam to know what was going on. She stood up and tried to leave. But Paul quickly stepped out of the shadow and wiggled his finger no and pointed to the chair. Jasmine sat back down now wondering how she was going to get her self out of this mess. With the line almost over with only having two more girls to go Jasmine decided to make a break for it.

She stood up and darted in the other direction away from Paul and Mark's head snapped up and pointed there was a selected few that went running after her. They grabbed her by the upper arms and held on to her as they dragged her over to the bed.

"No, Mark please No!" she tried to plead with him. She placed her hands together and tried to pray and Mark began to laugh at her.

"God, had no place in this house" he said to her as she began to cry. Mark was beginning to get at his boiling point. The more that Jasmine began to cry the more he laughed at her and began to get even madder at her for crying.

"Mark, please give me any other initiation but this" she still had her hand pasted together as if somehow this was going to save her.

"Um," he leaned down at her ear and began to whisper "No" he said to her and she began to cry even more, now it was becoming a game. Mark hated to hear her cry, but the more she cried the more he got mad the more he got mad the more she cried.

Jasmine had to get out of this situation… this wasn't what she had in mind about initiations. She jumped off the bed and began to run once more, and once more she was dragged over to the bed. This time Mark had a hold of her arm.

"No more running" He said to her as she looked in to his eyes and seen no signs of Mark around. He pinned her to the bed with one arm, and with the other arm he began to pull at her jeans.

"Mark! No!" she screamed at him and it did no good. She was quickly lying in front of him still yelling for mercy naked.

Mark stroked him self several times with his hand trying to warm himself up. He bent down to kiss her mouth and she bit him. He placed a hand up to his mouth the taste of blood coming from every thing. 'Little Bitch' he thought to him self as he was done playing her games she was going to pay. Mark grabbed on to her hips and quickly thrust her in to him she cried and screamed as the pain began to set in to her body. Mark didn't care he was on the act of rage as he began to thrust her harder and harder until her came for her spilling himself all over her.

He stopped for a moment as he tried to regain his breath and his composer. He looked down at Jasmine who lay naked under his hand. "Please god, please" Mark could make out from Jasmine tears. He moves his hand and places it on his bent knees. Jasmine wrapped her cape around her tightly and ran up the stairs and away from Mark. Mark looked down at the bed all the images coming back to him as if he didn't live them. "Oh my god, what did I just do?"

Glen walked in and dropped his bag to the ground as he seen the members of the house hold slowly moving away from the grand entrance. He looked around as he seen a few people whispered and stare at him. There had to be something wrong. He ran up the stairs taking two at a time as he headed to Jasmine's room.

Jasmine laid against the bathroom door as she tried to stop crying. Her body now began to ache from the trauma and the cold from the floor. She began to shake again as the door slammed open to her room. She held her breath as she was scared it was Mark coming back for more.

"Jasmine?" Glen called out softly Jasmine thought she heard Glen's voice was not to sure about her self. "Jasmine!" Glen called out and she stood up and quickly ran out to him and jumped up into his arms and began to cry harder then before harder then she ever cried. Glen didn't know what to say didn't know what to do. He sat down on her bed and held her close to his body. His rage was burning inside of him as he held Jasmine until she couldn't cry anymore.

"Come on why don't you go take a bath and get ready for bed and I will be here when you come back out." He said and kissed her forehead. She shook her head not saying a word as he watch her wrap the cape around her body once more as she went to the bathroom closed the door and locked it.

Glen waited to only hear the click of the lock and he was off taking down after Mark. Mark stood in front of the window already upset for what he had done to her. He couldn't of helped him self. He shook his head once more as he tried to remember how Jasmine got involved with all of this. The door slam open and Glen ran over picking up Mark by the neck and slamming his body against the wall.

"How could you?" he asked Mark his teeth clenched together as he continued to talk "How could you? You were so post to watch her… take care of her" Glen spoke slowly as Mark began to kick and fight him off. Glen left him drop to the ground. Mark gasped for air as Glen began to kick him and the fight began. "You're a fucking pig… Look at you!" Glen screamed at Mark who started getting off the ground and rushed Glen having his body slam against the floor with a big thud. A few of the member came running into watch. Mark rolled on top of Glen and his rage began to build as the two of the screamed at each other and rolled on the ground.

Jasmine poked her head out of her bedroom door as she heard running down the hall. She followed the rest of the group as there was a pool of people at Mark's door. She walked up to them and they all began to part staring at her as she walked by them. She stood in front of the group as she stared at Mark and Glen who didn't pay attention of the group they now entertained. The two rolled over in front of Jasmine as they broke apart.

"Jasmine" Glen said as he stood and stared at her. He reached to touch her and she moved away. She turned around and left the group spreading to let her through.

"She is a fucking child Mark, and you took that away from her!" Glen yelled at him as he punched him once more.

Jasmine sat on her bed the covers wrapped around her body. She stared straight a head and just did say a thing. "Jasmine baby" Glen said as he sat next to her on the bed. He tried to pull her close to him. She pulled away.

"Why did you have to leave?" She asked him.

"You know I had to go to work"

"You left me here" She cried "You where so post to protect me"

"I know baby" He said with his lip sticking out. He reached up and ran his fingers through her hair. "I am really sorry. I had no idea that Mark was going to do such a thing" He said as he pulled her small body close to his to feel her little heart patter underneath his own.

"You where so post to protect me" She said through the tears as Glen slowly rocked her till the both of them where fast asleep.

Mark picked up his drink once again as he paced his room. He looked out his window and was horrified at himself. He should have never pushed her to be in the same room all over again. 'What did I do' Mark asked him self over and over. It was like a nightmare he just could not get rid of. He took a drink from his glass once again. How was he going to make this right before Jasmine's birthday in a day? He looked down at his watch and noticed that a new day was starting and hopeful. He wanted to maybe make things up to Jasmine.

Jasmine couldn't take it any more, as she showered letting the water sting against her body. She took her shaver and stared at it and then began to pull it apart as she finally had a single blade free. She looked at it and began to slowly pull it across her skin. She could feel the pain and then the warm relief of the blood spilling out of her veins. She gasped as she began to feel better. She closed her eyes in relief and a smile went across her face.

"Where is Jasmine?" Mark questioned Glen.

"Don't you think you did enough damage?" Glen said not even looking up from the paper.

"Look I want to talk to her, just tell me where she is"

"She is up in her room." Glen said as he looked up at him.

Mark walked up to Jasmine's bedroom the door open a crack. He stared through the crack and noticed that Jasmine was wearing tight jeans and a black see through top with a tank top underneath. She closed her eyes and took a breath of the fresh air.

"Jasmine, can we talk?" Mark finally said as he stood in the middle of the room. Jasmine screamed at him and almost fell out of the window. Mark grabbed her around the waste and pulled her back into the room. Jasmines fell to the floor and quickly crawled away from Mark to a corner. "I didn't come to hurt you. I just wanted to talk." Mark said to her as he leaned up on his elbow.

"Don't come near me, I will scream." Jasmine said softly

"I won't… I will stay here." He paused "I am sorry for what I have done to you. I never meant to hurt you. I never wanted to hurt you. I just wanted you there in support. "He paused as he looked down at the floor. "Can you please forgive me?"

"I don't think I can. You really hurt me" Jasmine said. She was so young and so impersonal. She started to cry once more. She wiped the tears as quick as they came.

"Please give me that moment before this all happened" Mark asked as he slid across the room. He reached out to her slowly and rubbed her cheek.

"You said you were not going to let anything happen to me. How do I know if you are telling fibs again?"

"I would never lie to you. I really would protect you from anything. Just when I am in that type of rage I can't control my self. It is not me it is someone else. It is that person that those people out there want to see " He pointed to the door "It is not the person in here" He point to his chest "It is not the person that cares for you. I care about you. I want to get to know you. I will never hurt you."

"Mark," She said quietly "I was raped" She said softly as she placed her head in her hands.

"I know, I am sorry from the bottom of my heart. Please give me one more try. One more chance at this." Mark was pleading at this point. He rubbed her cheek once again and then leaned in and kissed Jasmine's cheek. Mark could feel her tense up. Her breathing pattern changed as she began becomes weak in his arms. Mark slowly placed his lips against her. Mark held the back of Jasmine's head as her hands slowly rested on his shoulders. They parted as they panted unsure what was next. Jasmine shy away as Mark sat across from her and stared at her.

"I really didn't want to hurt you." Mark said

"You did" She said with a deep sigh

Glen started to get things ready for the typical birthday party when Mark came down the stairs to see Glen playing with some streamers. Mark stopped and began to think.

"Glen, why are you putting them up? Jasmine doesn't want the same old party."

"Mark, some things are just tradition." Glen said looking back up at him. "How was your talk with Jasmine?"

"It went fine"

"Ya know," He said as he turned around to look at Mark "Because of what you did… I doubt she will take the role that you want her too."

"I am not asking her tonight." Mark said and Glen gave him a glaring look.

"Then why have the meeting tonight?"

"Because tonight is when the Goths will celebrate her birthday. It will be a birthday for all." Mark said with a smile.

"Fine, then at least I don't have to do these stupid streamers." Glen said and threw down the streamers.

Jasmine stood in front of her full length mirror naked as she stared at her body. She felt like an ugly duckling. She look down at the beautiful purple dress she was going to wear to go down stairs and blow out those birthday candles. She began to get dress as she wanted just to sit and stare out the window. She stared at her self in the mirror once more as she curled her pony tail into pieces. She placed some glitter in her hair and began to place on some makeup. She looked down at her arm and traces the newest path of destruction. She placed her sleeve over it as there was a knock on the door.

"Be right there!" Jasmine said as she walked over to the door, placing her last earring in. "Mark!"

"Jasmine" He said softly "You look beautiful"

"Thank you. Come on in. I am almost ready." Jasmine said as she walked back to the mirror and took a look at her self once more. Mark walked over to her and handed her the crown she wore every birthday. She began to place it on her head.

"Ya know, Jasmine, I can remember the first time you put that crown on you where five and you wouldn't let it alone. Even your birthday picture you were focus on that crown."

"Yeah, I---" She trailed of "Hang on, how do you know about that?"

"I told you I been watching you grow up." Mark said as he reached behind him and pulled out his wallet and handed it to her. She looked surprised as she opened it to see her years of pictures all placed in order no one out of place.

"You, You knew about this"

"Yes" He said with a smile "You where the love of my life from the day I seen you." He reached up and brushed a piece of lose hair "I could never hurt you." He paused and jasmine handed his wallet back to him "Here" He held a dark bandana.

"What is that for?"

"I have a surprise… Do you trust me?" She paused a moment, and slowly closed her eyes. Mark placed the bandana over her eyes and to a hold of her hand.

"Wait" Jasmine said before even taking a step her heart was in her throat she was so scared. She began to think about everything all at once.

"Are you okay?" Mark asked her.

"I am – I am… unsure" was the only thing that she could say to him. She finally reached out her hand for Mark's and he wrapped his arm around hers. The two of them began to walk out of her room and down the hallway. She shook a little after ever step. Mark patted her hand over and over as the two of them walked down the grand entrance. Mark slowly stops Jasmine and she stood still with a big smile on her face.

"What is the surprise?" Jasmine asked Mark with her hand to her side.

"You will see just give me on moment." Mark said as he slowly took off bandana. Jasmine walked back into Mark's arms her hand was over her mouth.

"Oh my god, what was this?"

"You said you wanted a different type of birthday, and here you go. Everyone is here to celebrate with you through out the night." Mark said softly in her ear. Jasmine looked around over the room to see Glen standing along side rail.

"Glen!" she said as she ran over to him and they hugged each other tight.

"Happy Birthday Baby" He whispered to her.

"Please tell me that this is just a party."

"There is no…" She trailed of trying to hold back the tears

"Nope"

"Come with me my princess" Mark said with his arm out stretched. Jasmine was so happy she was finally going to have her self a birthday party to remember. "This is your seat" Mark showed her chair. Mark sat down next to her. Memories started to flood back into her mind. She kept blinking over and over trying to make sure she was in the real time. "All these people are here for you. They want to make you happy." Everyone broke out to a song and sang happy birthday as a big cake came out. Jasmine smiled for the normal picture with her lighted cake and then blew out the candles. The party quickly got rocking.

Mark stayed very close to Jasmine as she danced with the other young women and men on the floor. They all giggled and laughed at each other as Mark looked down at Jasmine making sure nothing was going to happen to her. Glen walked over to Mark and the two began to talk.

"Did you ask her?" Glen asked

"Not yet, I will sometime tonight."

"I doubt that she will take the position."

"You don't know that"

"Did you tell her about the position entails?"

"Not yet."

"You not going to tell her." Glen said "I know you Mark. You're only going to tell her what she wants to hear."

"Aw, Glen, I couldn't believe you would be that insensitive about me. I am a truthful person."

"Not about this… not about your life… not about Jasmine."

"Keep your mouth shut! You don't even know what destruction you could cause."

"Oh Mark, your so see through to me." Glen said as he walked down the stairs to Jasmine. She ran over to him and he hugged her close. She still was a child in the giant men's arms "How is your party baby?"

"It's great" She giggled as Glen spin her around "This was so nice of Mark."

"Oh like I didn't have anything to do with this?!?"

"Of course you did!" she giggled some more as Glen tickled her sides. She wrapped his arms around his neck tightly "Thank you" She whispered as he held her in his arms.

Mark stared at Glen and Jasmine interacts with each other. There was a bond between the two of them, but Mark didn't know it was strong. Mark slowly walked down to Jasmine and Glen. Glen kissed Jasmine's cheek as she giggled. Mark placed out his hand and Jasmine took it nervously.

"What is it Mark?" Jasmine asked as he led her away from the group.

"Come with me I want to give you a gift" He said to her as the two walked back into his room. Jasmine heart raced in her chest as she walked through the door that Mark held open to her. She walked in and sat down on the bed. She noticed the room covered in mostly tan and neutral colors.

"What is really going on?" Jasmine asked as she stared at Mark as he walked over to his desk. He pulled out a small black box and walked over to Jasmine.

"I want to hand you this. It is passed down from one princess to another. I knew from the time that I have landed eyes on you as a child. I knew you where royalty. " Mark opened the small black box there was a silver chained necklace with a tear drop blood stone in the middle. Jasmine's eyes opened along with her mouth. She was amazed at the beauty.

"Oh my god?" Jasmine said softly as Mark took a deep breath.

"There is a lot of thing a princess has to do, but you will learn them in time." He paused a moment "Would you like to be my princess?"

Jasmine paused for a few seconds "Yes" she gasped out. Mark gently placed it around her neck the tear drop landing right above where her breasts meet. She smiled as she touched the blood stone with her hand. Mark kissed the back of her neck. He led her to the mirror and she was amazed on how beautiful the pendent looked on her. She ran her hand against it again as Mark began to kiss her neck.

"Hang on" Jasmine turned around to look at Mark. "Who is my prince?"

"Well the Lord of Darkness of course"

"You?!?" She paused "Aren't you a little to old to be a prince?"

"No, you are just a very young princess"

"Wo, Hang on, there are tons of women out there old then me… maybe you should pick one of them" She said as she tried to reach the back of the necklace so she couldn't get a hold of it.

"No, no" Mark said and held her hands. "I know you are the one for me" He paused "Just give it time you will get the hang of things."

"I- I-" Jasmine began and Mark stopped her

"Do you trust me?"

"Yes" She said softly as she looks to the ground.

He raised her chin "Then trust me on this… I know you are the one for me" with that Mark placed his lips on his and for the first time exploring Jasmine's mouth like never before. She shook into his arms, but Mark needed this moment. He needed to know what his love meant. Jasmine began to fell like mud in his arms. She began to just go with the flow. It felt so good to have someone hold her and kiss her the way she was never kissed before. She softly began to moan and Mark smile to himself as he began to grasp her breast.

"M-Mark" was all she could get out. She wanted to stop him so bad, but her body was in control.

"It's okay my amora" He said softly as he picked her up in a swift motion placing her on the bed. He closed the door and locked it. He wanted nothing to disturbing them. His cape dropped to the ground along with his shirt. Jasmine stared at him in sight as he walked over to his bed and began to once more kissing Jasmine holding her self tightly against his body. He could feel her breathing deepen as she tried to relax in his arms. Mark started to kiss Jasmine's neck as he began to whisper things.

"Oh Jasmine, I want to make this good for you. I love you. I just feel you are more then any of those other women downstairs." Jasmine was caught up in the moments as she began to moan over and over for Mark as his hands slowly went up her gown. Jasmine froze now completely in terror.

"Mark, please" she could only say.

Mark stopped he knew that he was overloading her. Her heart didn't love him yet. Jasmine's heart ache from the pain that he have given her the other night. "You should get back to the party" Mark said as he removed his hand once more.

"Wh-What?" Jasmine said to him as she sat up on her elbows. "Isn't it I who you want?"

"Your heart is still hurting, I can tell" Mark stopped and stared at Jasmine "Hurry go" He said softly. Jasmine quickly got of his bed. She stood at the door and then looked back at Mark still sitting there. She ran down the stairs to see Glen and the guess still partying like nothing was happening.

"Glen!" Jasmine called down the stairs and ran into his arms. He hugged her tightly.

"Are you okay?" Glen asked

"Please hold me" She said softly to him so softly it could make his skin fill with goose bumps.

Mark come down the stairs seeing Jasmine in Glen's arms once more. She noticed that Mark was coming and kissed Glen on the cheek and headed out to her friends and began to dance and sing to the music.

Mark stood next to Glen both of them with their arms crossed. "Did you ask her?"

"Isn't she warring the mother of blood?" Mark said with a smile.

Glen looked hard and long at Jasmine as he could see the necklace bounce light off of it. "You didn't tell her the truth?!?!"

"Now now, she accepted the gift. There is nothing to complain about here."

"You lied to her… you have to be truthful with her. That is the only way this thing could work."

"Stop your lecturing… it bores me really" Mark said and walked away to go sit down.

The night went on and Jasmine was tried out way before the rest of the group. She returned to her room as she pulled down her hair. She stripped down to her panties and underwear with the pendent still around her neck. She looked out the window as a group of people went out for a scare. She smiled as she bounced over to her bathroom to take a shower.

Jasmine was pulling up her covers as Glen tapped on the door and came walking in. He took a seat in the chair.

"So, did you have a good birthday?" Glen finally asked

"Yes, It was totally different then the normal." Jasmine said. She has always felt close to Glen. He was the only father figure in her life. She crawled out of bed and walked over to the chair he sat in every night till she fell asleep. Jasmine lifted up her gown a little bit and straddled him. Glen wrapped his arms around her as she placed her head on his chest. She love being in his arms. It made her feel safe.

Jasmine looked up at Glen and he smiled down at her. She stretched a bit and kissed him on his lips just like Mark did to her earlier. She placed a hand on both sides of his neck as he returned her kissed. Glen placed a hand on her back.

"Jasmine" He said softly and she responded with a little moan. She pushed her self up to be taller then him as she smiled at him. She pulled off her silk gown over her head. Glen got a full view of Jasmine's breast as she giggled at him.

"Do you like what you see?"

"Jasmine, you shouldn't be doing this?" Glen said as he kept trying to remind him self that this was his daughter.

"Don't you like what you see, daddy" She purred into his ear.

"Jasmine, you're my daughter. We can't do this."

"Mark likes to kiss me"

"Things are different between you and Mark… he is so post to kiss you."

"Then come and kiss me" Jasmine she said as she walked back over to the bed naked. Glen just sat on the chair.

"Jasmine you are my daughter and fathers and daughters are not so post to do those types of things"

"Don't you love me… Don't you like what you see?"

"It has nothing to do with that, Jasmine"

"I am not pretty enough for you?" Jasmine began to get upset and picked up her gown and ran into the bathroom ashamed of what she has done. She opened one of the bathroom cabinets and dug for the razor. She pick it up and quickly began to draw lines of blood down her arms. She stood in the mirror watching the blood slowly run down her arms.

Glen waited in the chair for a while. Jasmine still in the bathroom he decided to go knock on the door "Jasmine are you okay?"

"I am fine" She yelled back as she turned on the water. Her arms now pink. She cleaned up and placed the razor back as she got ready for bed once again. Jasmine walked out to her room expecting to see Glen waiting for her. Instead he was already in his room with the door closed and light off. She walked over to her bed and slowly got back in bed. She looked down at her arms which was still pink. She turned off the light and went to sleep.

Jasmine slowly walked down the stairs and into the small library as she pulled the handle to get into the secret room. There was a noise. She turned around to see Mark started there staring at her.

"Where to do you think you are going?"

"Um, No where I was just looking for a book."

"I think you are lying to me is that the truth?"

"It's the truth" She said with a smile as she turned back around hoping Mark would leave, but didn't. He walked over to her and grabbed a hand full of her hair.

"I can tell your lying to me and you know what I do to liars?"

"Mark Please no! Nothing but that! Mark!" Jasmine continued to scream over and over again. Glen hurried over to Jasmine's bed side as he reached for her wailing arms to stop them from attempting to fight.

"Jasmine… Wake up!" Glen said and he began to shake. She jumped into his arms. Her breathing hard and rapid, and Glen held on to her as he tried to calm her down.

"Please stay here with me" She cried to him

"Of course I will" he said as he laid her back down in bed once more. She was wrapped in his arms as she began to fall asleep once more.

Early that morning Jasmine woke up once more giving up on sleeping and seeing that Glen was already asleep she went to the bathroom to allow her self some time to get ready for that day. She stared at her self in the mirror the blood jewel glowed back at her in the mirror. She shies away from her self. She didn't like what she seen in the mirror. The blade once more relieves the pain and the ugliness for a while.

Mark rolled over as he could smell the scent of Jasmine still faintly in the covers. He smiled as he opened his eyes wish she would be there, but found that he was still alone in his room. He walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower water to get ready for today. He thought about Jasmine and wonder if what he was doing was right. He had to spend more time with Jasmine and somehow had to win some thing of Jasmine to make this relationship work.

Jasmine walked around the land with just a bikini and a see through shirt on with some high heel sandals. She walked through the small forest looking for some where to rest. She found a small creek as she took a seat on a large rock. She took off her sandals and splashed her feet in the creak. She began to think about everything that has been going in her life. She began to rub the pendent as she was deep in thought.

"What are you doing all the way out here" Mark slowly walked out of the forest area.

"Oh my god" Jasmine said as she jumped high "I was just thinking"

"You're jumpy" Mark said as he walked over to her and kneeled down to her level.

"You always have a way to scare me" Jasmine said to him as she focused back on the whole situations that lead Mark to who he was now. "Why did you pick me?"

"Because I know you are the one"

"The one? Is that something like a 'special' person?"

"Yeah It is like that."

"It just that I don't know anything about you or this place" she placed her head down to look away from him. He wanted to so much show her that her life was going to change. He placed on hand under her chin and slowly lifted it to finally touch his lips softly and gently.

"None of that matter. What matters is that I love you… I live for you."

"It matters to me… I want to be in love… I don't want to be used." She said to him as she tried to make scene that she was trying to be a normal that she read in the books.

"I am not using you… you are my princess" He said "Come… there is a hot spa not far from here" Mark said and stood placing a hand out for Jasmine to take.

Glen sat in the Library as he tried to shake the images from his head of Jasmine sitting on his lap from last night. He had to admit to himself that he liked a lot on what he had seen. She was a beautiful person. He never thought of her like that until now. How could he that was his daughter, by blood or not? He would have to talk to her tonight before bedtime.

Jasmine stripped down to her naked body as Mark laid back in the hot spa. It was the perfect place to get away from everything. There was tress all around and around the spa it's self there was flowers that made the place smell even more greeting.

"I never seen this place before, and I have been out this far." Jasmine said to Mark as Mark smiled.

"Get in to the water Jasmine" Mark said with a sparkle in his eyes.

"I am getting there hold on." She said as she dipped one of her toes in the water to make sure that was hot. "That water might burn me!" Jasmine called to Mark who was already under the water. He pulled her down under the water with him. He began to laugh as she coughed and spit out water. "You jerk!"

"Aw, that is not nice" He said as he watched her try to get her self together. Mark pulled her body closed to him as he floated up against the wall and sat on the little ledge. Jasmine sat on the Mark's laps her knees sitting on the edge. "Ya, know this morning I woke up and I could smell your perfume on the blanket from last night and I was hoping that you would be there when I opened my eyes, but you were not there."

"Aw, that is nice" she said with laughter in her voice. She bounced on Mark's lap as one thing began to become clear to the two of them. There was nothing they knew about each other, but sex. Jasmine began to get doubts in her mind as Mark began to pushing his head in between her breast. Jasmine had to get out of this situation. She pushed back and sat on the other side of the hot spa. "Mark… what is your job?"

"I am a professional wrestler" He said as he could tell she was trying to be straight to the point. "I was born in Texas. Both my mother and my father are still living in the house that I grew up in. I have an older brother I don't see much. I was married once and divorced once. I have to amazing little boys."

"Why are the lord of darkness?"

"Well it was something that I was just using for work that ended up carrying over to my real life. I only get about two-three days off a week."

"What about your children… do you see them?"

Mark began to be silence…as tears could almost be seen in his eyes. "God," He sniffled.

"I am sorry." She said as she swam over to him wrapping her hands around his neck.

"I just miss them so much." He said as he hugged her tightly. 

"If it helps you any, I would like to have children." She said softly trying to have him stop crying.

The two of them began to walk back to the house together hand in hand. The group seems to have their noses pressed up against the window as Mark began to tell jokes as he stopped and stood hand in hand with her in the middle of the yard.

"Look, thanks for spending some time with me." Mark said as she began to smile.

"It was nothing"

"No, I mean it. What I did when I first meet you was wrong of me… and I am completely sorry and I am so thankful that you have such a forgiving heart that you can allow me this time with you."

"Your Welcome" She said with a smile. He bent in and kissed her cheek.

"No Thank you" He said and began to kiss her tasting ever last bit of her sweetness. The group began to scream and yell from all the windows as Jasmine began to get embarrass as her face became beat red. Mark pulled her into his chest and covered her face. For once Jasmine began to feel like she was safe with Mark.

Glen laid in bed later on that night as Jasmine still was sitting up reading and he could barely keep his eyes awake. Jasmine began to lay back on her bed as she looked up from the book that she was reading. She really liked Glen as he was always there for her and since Mark began to make it complicated for her. Her heart has always been with Glen and now Mark was trying to win her over. She had to tell Glen on how she felt about him because she could not hide this from now on.

Jasmine slowly opened the door to Glen's room as she slowly walk into the dark room with no lights on expect for the little bit of light coming through the window. She closed the door behind her and locked it as she walked over to the other one to see that it was already lock. She walked over to the side of the bed that Glen was sleeping on.

"Glen" She said softly as he didn't make a move or even hear her "Glen" she said again. She didn't get a response. She slowly bent down and kissed his lips. She jumped back as Glen moved and opened his eyes to see Jasmine standing there.

"Jasmine, what are you doing?"

"I have to tell you something" She said as Glen picked her up and placed her on his bed. She crawled up to him so they sat only a few feet away from each other.

"Is there something wrong?" He said as he pushed back a bit of her hair as she looked at him his blue eyes shining through.

"Yes, I have something I have to tell you. I locked both of your doors." She paused "I-I- um" She tried to get the words out of her mouth.

"What is it?"

"I have a lot of feelings for you." She paused as she looked at him trying to still read him "I have feelings for you that I know I shouldn't have."

"Why shouldn't you have them?"

"Because the feeling that I am talking about" She took a deep sigh "It's a feeling I have to get out of my system if I am ever going to be able to live with my self…. I have to know that you feel the same way no matter what happens between Mark and I and this group."

"Nothing will change my feelings towards you." He paused a moment as she looked down at her hands. How was she ever going to get her message across on how much she liked him? She looked up at him once more as he reached for her and planted a kiss right on her lips. "Is it like this much?" he finally asked her.

"Yes" She said almost in a crying way "But more more" She began to get loud and then quite her self down "I want you to have me… to make love to me."

Glen laid her on bed and kisses her. He kisses his way down and takes her nipples in his mouth one by one. It feels so good she softly moan as he kisses his way down further. Glen then begins to lick the wetness between her legs. She was soon moaning uncontrollably as he licks, suck, and touch her body all over. It feels so good she feel like she loses control her body.

Glen stands up next to bed. She looks up at him and smile as he slowly removes his shirt. She then sits on edge of bed. She pulls his pants down wanting to make him feel good as he makes her feel. She marvel the way his body as muscular and beautiful as he stand there in just his boxers. It was then she notice large bulge in his boxers. Mark was only man she been with and she guess she thought all men were about the same size. As she pull boxers down she realize she was wrong. Glen's dick not even fully hard and it longer and thicker.

Her small hands tremble slightly as they wrap around Glen's big cock. He smiles down at her as she sees it grow/harden in her hands. She kisses the head softly and then slowly takes it in her mouth. She can barely get her lips around its thickness at first. Glen begin to slowly move back n forth feed his dick to her as she look up hoping she am pleasing him. She keep try to take more of him and when the head begin to slip into her throat she gag slightly. Glen tells her to relax her throat and take it in further. She gags a few more time and suddenly his balls begin to touch her chin lightly. She keep expect him to cum. After awhile Glen fuck her mouth hard and she just hold onto his legs. Then his cock begin shoot his cum and she try to swallow faster than her mouth fill. The taste is okay in fact she kind of like it. Glen looks down at her smiling.

She figure they would sleep now but Glen push her back on bed and line his cock between her legs. Thank goodness she is so wet she thinks as it slips into her. It hurt almost like her first time with Mark. But Glen is kissing her and his hands are all over her body. The pain is soon replaced by so much pleasure. He does her harder and harder and she is cumming much more intense than before. She cannot believe how beautiful it feel, how she feel. He pulls her over on top of him and tells her to ride him. She begins to move up and down and soon enjoy this new position as she feel every inch of that big dick inside her. She cum again and Glen hold her tight and begin to do her so hard and fast from below. Suddenly she cannot stop cumming as Glen moans and she feel his hot cum shooting into her.

"Oh Daddy" She moan softly into his ear as he wrapped his arms around her.

"It's okay" He said to her as he pulled the covers up to cover the two of them up. "I love you" He said softly as the two of them began to fall asleep.

Mark was gone for the next few days as he was working. Jasmine couldn't help but beginning to run around the house causing terror. She began to interact with a lot of people in the group beginning to have friends and having fun. Jasmine sat up in her room as she seen the last group go out scaring. Glen walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Hello, Sweetheart."

"Aw, Glen" She said as she giggled as he picked her up taking her away from the window. She hugged his tightly. She felt so close to him so nice and loving.

"I miss you today… you been running around her like a mad women."

"Everyone wants me attention" She giggled

"That's because you're the princess" He said and kissed her neck.

"Don't call me that!" She said as she pushed away to sit on the bed.

"But you are?" He paused "Why are you having a problem with that now."

"That is what Mark wants me to be, but as a person I am not a princess."

"You do realize that Mark is coming back some time tomorrow."

"Yes, I know"

"Our time like this… and the past few nights are not going to be able to happen." He paused "You are Mark's girlfriend and what I did is already enough to set me to a harsh punishment."

"Stop it… Stop telling me that!" She began to cry. "Nothing will happen to you… it will be over my dead body." She said as she held on to his body. She began to really fall for Glen. It was like having a strong loving father who was now her partner of choice. She knew that Mark would freak out if he found out that the two of them had sex or even was that close. Glen held on to her as she cried.

Glen began to think about if she only knew that Mark had order to kill her family that she was not just given to them. There was plenty of lies and secrets that Jasmine knew nothing of. He kissed her head as he tried to smile Jasmine began to become closer and closer to Glen and he was not sure how Mark was going to take it when he comes back.

The next day Jasmine sat in the library as she continued to read her book as an arm softly rubbed against her neck. She looked up to see Mark staring down at her. She smiled at Mark as he walked in front of her.

"How was your flight?" She asked

"It was okay. I missed you a lot since I left." He said as he sat across from her. "What did you do while I was gone?"

"Nothing really, I just read some books and roamed around." He smiled and licked his lips. She watched him in very deceit detail. She didn't know her feelings towards him anymore. He seam like a horrible guy and now such a nice guy… was that horrible guy going to come back? He reached out and held on to Jasmine's hands.

"There is a dinner tonight… you want to be my guest?"

"Sure" she said with a big smile as he kissed her hands.

"I will pick you up at your room at six." She smiled and shook her head as she watched Mark leave the room. She took a deep sigh. 'What am I doing?' she finally said to her self as she held her head. Glen walked in to the library seeing Jasmine with her head in her hands.

"Are you okay?"

"Um, Yeah I am fine" She said with a big sigh. "Did you know there was a dinner tonight?"

"Yeah, there is one normally at every time that Mark comes home from being away."

"I don't know if I can do this" She said as she threw her book on the floor. She stood up as she placed her hand on her hips. "I don't want to be just being here as a little pond in this game… I can't do this."

"WOAH! Clam down. You have to just relax" Glen said as he grabbed on to her arms. He pulled her to his chest and just tried to clam her down. Jasmine tried not to think about the nights before, but they were too good for her.

Jasmine stood in front of the mirror as the back of her white gown was tied to perfection. She loved her victorian dresses. She smiled as she sprayed the glitter in her hair. She fixed the lace of her dress as she stared at her self in the mirror. She tried to smile showing that she was having a good time. There was a knock on the door and she knew it was Mark. She took a deep breath as she walked to the door and opened it slowly. Mark smiled and kissed her check.

"You make a princess live up to her beauty."

"Thank you" She smiled as she took his hand and slowly began to walk out of her door closing it behind her. She smiled as the two of them ascended down the stair case. It seam that all eyes where on the two of them. Jasmine looked all over until she spotted Glen in the back talking to a few other people as he looked up to see Jasmine. He smiled at her and it seams that her smile just grew even more. Mark walked Jasmine to the table and pulled out her chair. She smiled at him and took a seat as it seam the groups seam to restless into their seats. Mark kissed Jasmine hand once more as he stood up and started to get everyone attention.

"I am glad to be back home!" a bunch of people began to clap as Mark began to deliver his speech. "I missed you all… but, this speech is not about me. This speech is to Princess Jasmine," He raised his glass "Princess Jasmine you are the jewel in my eye." Mark turned to her and she smiled.

"To Princess Jasmine" Every said and they all took a drink. Jasmine smiled as she turned to the women to the other side of her as they continued to talk about how lucky she was.

The night continued on to the early hours as everyone seam to be dancing at Mark and Jasmine's feet. Jasmine kept an eye on Glen as he giggled and chatted up the other women in the house. There was one girl who he was spending a lot of time with as of late. There was something about her that Jasmine didn't like.

"Are you having a good time?" Mark asked

"Yeah, it's nice" She paused "So, every time you come home they have this party for you?"

"Yeah most of the time" Mark said as he looked down at her as she stared at the table lost in the time. Jasmine had little to no interest in the party anymore.

"Don't you think that maybe you would get tried of the same old same old."

"Nah, some times you just have to do things because they are expected of you."

"Is that why you raped me? Because it was expected of you? Is that why you took me as your princess? Because it was expected of you?" She paused and Mark looked at her as she stared back at him "What's your plan next? Wait let me guess maybe a wedding and a baby"

"Jasmine… that is not anything I am thinking about. When you are older you will understand what is expected of you." Jasmine slapped him across his face as she stood up and gathered her dress in either hand and began to run back to her room as the tears began to fall. Her bedroom door slammed and locked behind her as she stripped down to her bear skin as she ran into the bathroom. She turned on the shower water on as she cut her arm once more… the blood slowly creeping down her arm. She could think of nothing as relief starts to set in.

Once she was finally cleaned up and she took a shower. She walked out of her bedroom and cleaned up the clothes that were on her floor. She finally laid on her bed now feeling the emptiness and loneliness feeling with out having Glen around at night. She laid on her bed for a while as she began to fall asleep. She heard the door slam shut and her eyes popped open. She got up from her bed and headed to her door noticing that it was still locked. She slowly opened the connecting door to hear giggling from two people that were in the room one of them Glen.

"Aw, Glen it has been a while." A women's voice said and Jasmine quickly thought of the girl he was chatting up earlier on in the night.

"Shh, my darling." He paused "Don't get to excited… We might wake up people."

"Yeah I wouldn't want the princess to lose her beauty sleep." She giggled and Jasmine could tell she had a little too much to drink. She was pissed as she closed the door and try to tell her self that things between her self and Glen could never happen now that she was Mark's. She grabbed her robe and headed down the stairs to go find Mark.

Mark stood at the bottom of the steps talk to another person as he looked up to see Jasmine.

"Jasmine, Hun, what is wrong?" He asked her as he stopped his conversation went up to her turning her around as the two of them walked up the stairs. Jasmine laid her head on his shoulder as the two of them walked down the hall.

"Glen is with another woman in his room and everyone here hates me."

"First off Glen can be with any girl he wants. You're an adult and he is adult… you will be okay with out him." He paused as he took off his cape hanging it up. "As for people hating you here… they are just upset that they are not the princess."

"I think you are wrong" Jasmine said as she sat on Mark's bed.

"Well, I know I am not… people, just have to get use to you." He said as he took off his shirt and Jasmine began to stare at his muscles of his arms and chest. She knew he was good looking, but not that good.

"I think the wine is affecting me." She said as she laid down on the bed now. She placed a hand over her forehead.

"Why don't you stay the night with me." Mark said as he slowly and softly rubbed his hand under the arm of the robe. She sighed as she tried to relax with Mark.

"I don't see the harm in that" She said softly as she sat up and slowly took off her robe. Mark watched her as he noticed that she was cutting on her arms, but he wasn't going to bother talking about that tonight. He moved the covers down to the bottom of the bed as she took a seat down on his bed. He smiled to him self as he kneed behind her and kissed her neck.

"Come lay down." He said softly as she turned her head over his shoulder. Jasmine looked at Mark as she smiled at him.

"That sounds so inviting" She thought to her self as she lay down on the bed. Mark pulled the covers up around the two of them. He placed his arms around her as he smiled and kissed her neck as the two of them began to fall asleep.

Glen walked into Jasmine's room to see it already empty. He wondered where she could be since it was sort of early in the morning for her to be out of bed. He shrugged it off and headed to the kitchen for some breakfast. He gave some thought that Jasmine might have heard him last night, but it was night of fun and really meant nothing to him.

Jasmine rolled over and placed her hand on Mark's chest. She smiled at Mark as she traced his tattoo with her fingers. Mark kept his eyes closed as she smiled at her. She started too giggled at him as he held on to her hand.

"That tickles" he said to her as he placed one arm on the pillow another one on the other side of her body. She looked up at him and smiled. She smiled at him. He bent down slowly and kissed her gently on her lips as he began to cradle her body as the two slowly began to intertwine. Jasmine wrapped her arms around his neck slowly afraid of what could happen. She began to kiss him back as the two of them began to make a full out make out. Mark slowly crawled down to where her shirt meet the edge as he slowly pushed her shirt out of the way as her kissed up her stomach and to her breast sat on either sides of his face. He smiled as he ran his tongue across her breast to the nipple slowly sucking and nibbling to her delight purring to his motion. He quickly took off her shirt allowing it to fall to the floor. He slowly and softly began to message her breast.

She slowly ran her hand down her back slowly feel each and every inch of him. He moaned softly taking short paused from sucking on her neck. She slowly tugged at his boxers as they slowly began to come lose allowing his manhood full potential. She pushed his boxers down as low as she could reach with out leaving the loving cradling arms of Mark. She slowly wrapped both hands around his penis as she slowly began to run her hand up and down his penis. She couldn't help, but think of the last time Mark used his penis on her.

"Are you okay?" He asked her and she looked up at him.

"Yeah" she said as she looked up at him. She gave a little smile as he bent down and kissed her soft lips once again. She placed her hands on his shoulder as she wiggled her pants off with a bit of help from Mark. She giggled as the two struggled to get her pants off.

Once naked in front of him she was a bit embarrassed to be naked in front of another person. She hugged him as he did the same to her as the two of them began to join themselves as one. She cried softly as he entered her filling the small tight area with his sweetness. He held her body close to him as the two of kiss softly moving to the motion of the ocean. Mark slowly kissed her softly tears fell down her cheeks as she orgasm in his arms. Mark continued on his way until he could no longer take the spasm of her tight womanhood.

Glenn sat in the small patio room as he continued to drink his coffee. Things were bothering him between Mark and Jasmine. He didn't want to see Jasmine get hurt and he knew that Mark would never tell her the truth about her parents, or about the role she was now taking as she was consider the princess of the group. A light rain began to fall as he looked out the window. He closed his eyes and remembered the first night he held Jasmine as a child in his arms. He couldn't let the feeling go he couldn't let Mark ruin someone else's life, just because he wanted her to be his own child. Glenn opened his eyes as he seen a few of the members walking past him in to the living room. Glenn couldn't hold back any longer.

Jasmine walked out of the shower dripping wet as she grabbed her towel and started out to Mark's room to put back on her robe. She shivered as she walked across the floor. She placed on her fuzzy robe as she snuggled it against her skin. She placed her hair in the towel and twisted it on top of her head. She could still hear Mark in the shower humming some tune. She smiled and then slowly headed out back to her room.

Mark wrapped his towel around his waist as he dried off his hair. There was a pounding on the door. "Coming" He called thinking it was Jasmine saying that she left something behind.

"Where is Jasmine?" Glenn said as he pushed through Mark to look around the room.

"Good afternoon to you too. I didn't think that I would be seeing you at my door."

"I am not here to talk to you, Markus. I am here to talk to Jasmine." Glenn said in a harsh voice. He didn't want anything to do with Mark anymore. He was going to allow all his secrets out of the bag. There was nothing he could do to stop him.

Glenn walked out of Mark's room as Mark was shaking his head in disappointment that his friend was in such a mess. Glenn walked across the house and finally stopped at Jasmine's door. He pounded on it and he could hear Jasmine's voice in the background coming towards him. She opened the door with a smile on her face.

"Glenn, what's wrong?" She asked him as he walked in and sat down in his chair looking at Jasmine in her jeans and t-shirt. Jasmine close the door and locked it thinking that things where fine between Glenn and her. She sat down on the bed staring at Glenn as she slowly began to wonder why he was coming to her with such a rush. "what's wrong?" She asked again.

"I have something to tell you that you might not believe?"

"What is that?" She asked him as she cross her hand on her lap. There was a knock on the door once more. She looked at the door and then back at Glenn. She walked over to see Mark standing there. "Mark?!?" She said as he walked in automatically went to Glenn's face.

"You listen to me… your not going to destroy this family. This is not one of those things that I am playing around with." Mark said as he got in to Glenn's face as Glenn stood up and the two began to scream at each other.

"I think she needs to know! It is not like you are ever going to tell her you couldn't even be honest with her when you asked for her hand." Glenn yelled at him.

"She is not in the right mental state right now… she is cutting!" Mark yelled at Glenn. Jasmine's eyes grew wide as he could tell.

"Don't you think I already knew that?" he paused "I bet you're the reason she started in the first place. Plus that has nothing to do with you giving the order to kill her family and take her from his home."

"What?!?" Jasmine said in shock as she walked over to the bed and sit down. Mark jumped on Glenn as he fell to the floor and the two of them began to brawl rolling all over the floor. Jasmine laid in shock… she couldn't believe it. Her world a she knew it was a lie. She looks down at her arms seeing that there was really nothing let to cut open. But she couldn't help by think that something had to be done. A few members of the household ran in to her room pulling the two men apart. Glenn was pushed back into his chair as Mark was taken out of the room. Glenn looked at Jasmine as she stared on the floor wondering what she was going to do. Finally when all the dust settled she made no sound nor a movement. She just sat there. Mark stood up and closed the door then walking over to her to comfort her in some way. He reached out to hug her. She placed her hand up to stop him. He stood in silence for a little bit.

"Jasmine, please let me explain." Mark said to her as she just stared at the ground.

"Please there is nothing to say." She paused "Please leave"

"Jasmine, I don't think it is a good idea is I leave you alone."

"No, I want you to go." She said and Glenn got off the floor and began to escort him out the door. Mark struggled a little bit, but then gave up and finally just walked out. Glenn closed the door behind him and locked it. Then walked over to his door way to his room and locked it. He sat down on the chair that he sat down ever night for the years he spent raising her. He didn't know what to say he wanted to sit down and talk about what he just told her, but it has been a deep secret that he was holding, but Mark wasn't going to ruin the life that he has already taken for so long.

"Did I have any siblings?" Jasmine finally asked

"Yes, a older brother from what I can tell" Glenn said to her as he almost choked on the words. "You where only a child barely out of diapers, when Mark took you from your crib." Glenn looked over at Jasmine as tears began to fall down her face. She could just image how her life was.

"Did they die on a feeding?"

"Yes, Mark has ordered your house to be a feeding for the night. He couldn't take your life and decided then and there that you would become the dark princess." Glenn paused. "When Mark came back he handed you to me and ever since then I have been taking care of you." He paused and talked slowly "I never had the chance to have my own family. When that day came and you called me dad dad… it melted my heart even more. I took care of you like my own child." He paused again "I still feel like in some way my child even thou you are an adult now." He paused and looked down at the ground. He was beginning to image his life would change so much without having Jasmine around.

"Where was I found?" She paused "I would like to go there"

"Sure, I can take you there… its not far from here." Glenn said as he stood up to leave the room.

"Please, don't go" She said as she looked at him… tears streaming down her face. She couldn't believe what she was being told. Glenn stopped and took a seat next to her on the bed. She slowly laid her head on his shoulder/ chest area. She was still a child only 17 and now finding out everything she has is a lie. He wasn't going to allow Mark to just kick her out to the cold if she decided that she was not going to be part of this life anymore. Glenn loved her to much as a daughter as even a women. He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly for a long time.

Once his shirt stop becoming wet and his thought it was okay to move he asked, " you want me to take you there now?"

"um, sure let me get my self ready" she said as she slowly moved off the bed and headed to the bathroom to clean up.

Glenn went to his bedroom to grab his coat and glasses. He knew this was going to be hard on Jasmine to even see the place she was taken from even if she had no memory. Jasmine held on to Glenn's arm as the two of them walked through the mansion out the front door to a car. Glenn drove as the silence grew between them. He reached over and placed his hand on top her hers. She didn't move just stared at his hand.

Finally once they reach the destination Jasmine sat there and just stared at the broken down house. It looked like no one was in it for years. Glenn looked at her unsure if he should push her to go out. "I guess I should, um, go inside."

"I'll come with you" Glenn said as he opened the door. He walked around to Jasmine's door and opened it. She placed a hand in his as her hand shacked. She got out of the car. Glenn placed an arm around her back the two of them slowly walked up to the house. She took her first on the porch. She stood at the door for a while and then slowly opened the door. The place was untouched cob webs and dirty everywhere. The place was a mess just the way it looked when the group broke in to the house. She could just image what happened here. Her hand slowly reached for a picture on the wall. She continued along her way as she slowly made it up the stairs to the hallway where bedrooms spread them self out over the hallway. She walked in to the first room seeing it was turn upside down having everything destroyed. It must have been her brothers room she thought how old he could have been. How he would treat her. Questions rolling around in her mind. She continued on trying to think about everything all at once. She walked to the next room and seen a sight she wish she have not seen. She look across the bed seeing two skeletons laying there what looks like one protecting another. She dropped to the floor and cried.

"How, How can someone do this?" She babbled to Glenn "I – I " she turned her head to the corner of the room losing her cookies there. She started to cry even harder. Glenn picked her up in his arms and took her to where a bathroom would have been and tried to pull out a clean towel to clean her up a bit. She look at him.

"It's okay Jasmine, Everything will be okay."

"I can't do it anymore, Glenn" she paused

"What are you talking about?" Glenn asked

"I can't go back there… I can't be something to that person who did this to my family. Who took me away… changing my life."

"Then we wont. We can go where ever. If we have to go back there I wont let anything happen to you. I wont leave you. I can give you my word." He pulled her closer to him. She cried in to his chest. " You were a beautiful baby and a even more lovely women and I wont let anything happen to you"

She cried harder and harder into him unable to breath unable to live at this very moment. Glenn held her in his arms. He would never let Mark do anything to her ever again.

56


End file.
